The FishApe and The Giantess
by Evil Maniac of DOOM
Summary: AU. Instead of 5 monsters, there were only three. Link x Susan. Set during the movie but some new stuff will be added and what not, you know the drill of an AU don't ya?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fish-Ape and the Giantess**

_Note: This story will begin after a month Susan becomes a giantess and meets the others. The rest before that is mostly like in the movie but some scenes will be in different order._

She was in a peaceful sleep. Nothing could wake her up…well…except for the loud beeping noise that was protruding in her cell that is. She paid no attention to it, but it kept getting louder and louder AND LOUDER! Until finally, she bolted up with an annoyed face.

"FINE! I'll get up!" Susan said as she got out of her steel bed. It quickly went back into the wall and Susan waited for the cell door to open. She yawned and then slowly, the cell door began to open. After it opened, she began to walk toward her 50ft table and chair. Link's and Insecto's cell also began to open and Link rushed out when he had enough space to squeeze through.

"Hey Sus.!" Link greeted her. Susan returned the greeting with a smile. It had been one month since she had became a 49ft 11 inch giantess, captured by the government, and sent to Area 52 to meet Link and Insecto. At first, she didn't want anything to do with the two but eventually grew to love them. They were like a second family too her now since she couldn't call or talk to her parents. She took her seat and then Insecto came out and roared at Susan. She guessed it stood for a "hello".

"Right back at ya Insecto" Susan said with a little chuckle. Link took his seat and stared at Susan. She noticed this and saw that he was happy.

"What? Did I agree with Insecto about something that deals with her ear wax?" Susan chuckled again. Link also did a chuckle as well.

"No, I'm just surprised that your starting to understand Insecto!" Link said. Susan eyed him for a minute.

"Who said I was? I just guessed that she was saying hello!" She said.

"Oh!" Link replied.

"Hey Link? How is it that you can understand Insecto?" Susan asked, trying to pass the time before they brought their daily meal.

"Good question Sus., I really don't know how to answer that question! I'm going to be all up tonight pondering it!" Link said.

"Don't think to hard or your brain will die out…that is IF you have one!" Susan said between laughs.

"HEY! I do have a brain! I'd just rather use my muscle than think!" Link defended himself.

"I'm only kidding Link! I know your smart, you just use your brain a different way" Susan said. Suddenly, two tubes came down from the ceiling in front of Susan and Link. Fish came out of Link's tube while some type of oatmeal…thing came out of Susan's. By its looks, you'd think it'd taste awful but it actually tasted pretty good. A spoon also came out and Susan took hold of it and plucked it into the oatmeal. Insecto had to wait for her food to be delivered to her since she was 350 feet tall.

Within a few minutes, all three had finished and Link and Susan had decided to play a game of cards. He climbed up Susan's table with his cards and radio in his other arm. When Link was half-way there, she lifted him up to the top.

"Thanks!" Link said as he placed the radio and cards down. Susan smiled and grabbed her giant cards. Link turned the radio to old slow folk music and the game began.

"You got aaaannnnyyyyyy…..three's? Link asked. Susan stares at her cards for a minute.

"Nope. Do you have any…….two's?" Susan asks. Link looks at his cards and shakes his head.

"Got any fours?" He asks.

"Nope. You?" Susan asks.

" 'Fraid not!" Link replied. Susan stares at Link for a minute and thinks.

"Hey Link? Can I ask you a question?" She asks.

"Yay. Fire away at old Linky here!" Link said, pointing to himself. This made Susan giggle.

"Well, for 50 years it's just been you and Insecto, right?" Susan asks. This made the fish-ape feel uncomfortable for a second. He didn't wanna answer that question at all. He tried to get a-hold of him self but he couldn't and a tear fell down his face. Susan, seeing this, regretted even pondering the question now.

"I'm sorry Link! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Susan said, biting her lip in sorrow.

"I-It's okay Sus. I'm over what happened now. You see, one time their were three of us here. It was the Invisible Man. He was a pretty neat guy…until…well.." Link try's to find the courage to speak what he wants to say.

"…Until?" Susan asked, trying to stop herself from making Link even more sadder.

"…Until he died 25 years ago. He..he had a heart attack over in that chair" Link said as he pointed to a chair. Susan turned her head to notice an empty chair…or was it?"Is he still sitting in it?" She asks.

"Yep" Link replied.

"Okay…ew! That's disgusting!" She said with disgust on her face.

"Yeah, I know! I guess Monger takes his rules really seriously. _No monster ever leaves Area 52_." Link quoted one of Monger's rules.

"Do they even know he's….well…you know?" Susan asked.

"Don't know! I never had the heart to tell them" Link said and signed. Susan felt REALLY bad for asking that question now.

"I'm sorry I made you upset Link" Susan said, staring at him. Link regained himself and put on a smile.

"It's okay Susan…I had a good 25 years to get over it! Who knows when we'll ever get somebody knew!" Link said. Susan brightened up at seeing him back to himself again.

"Hey Link? If I wasn't human? What would you want me to be?" She asked. Link put his hand to his chin and thought for a minute.

"Hhhhhhhmmmmmm………maybe a wolf! Or a mummy! Or maybe even my species?" Link said as he winked at Susan, which caused her to giggle. Insecto roared something only Link caught and it caused his to blush.

"What did she say?" Susan asks.

"It was nothing! Nothing at all!" Link tried to cover the comment up. Susan was not impressed and stared at him. Link gulped and tried to find a way out of answering. Suddenly, the intercom came on.

"Monsters! Report to the training room!" Monger's voice boomed over the intercom and Link signed in relieve. Susan got up from her chair and picked up Link. The three walked over to a very large door and it began to open.

A/N: Whatcha think? Tell Me! Is it good or bad?


	2. Gallaxhar makes his entrance

**The Fish-Ape and the Giantess Part 2**

After the door finished opening, the three monsters walked out onto a platform and it started to move forward. The three waited as the platform moved through the corridors of prison, while people stared or waved at them as they passed by. Susan crouched down at Link and tapped him on the back.

"Hm?" He asked as he turned around to see Susan smiling.

"Hey Link? What was it that Insecto said?" She asked him, interested. Link, froze, and darted his eye's left and right. He blushed.

"I-I told ya it was nothing!" Link said, waving one arm at Susan, hoping it would work. It didn't. Susan cocked an eyebrow at him for a second.

"Was the comment that bad?" She asked.

"Um…yeah! You really don't wanna know! Bad Insecto, bad!" Link said, scolding Insecto. She roared something and it caused Link to blush even more. Susan noticed this and stood back up.

"Okay, Now I know it wasn't bad! Come on, you can tell me Link! Does it deal with you and something personal?" Susan asked, looking down at him.

"Yeah, it's personal. I really don't wanna speak it!" Link said. Susan looked a little disappointed but her disappointment quickly went away and she smiled.

"You know, you could've just told me it dealt with your personal business" Susan commented.

"You didn't ask" Link replied and chuckled. Suddenly, the moving platform stopped and halted. The door in front of them slowly opened. After a few good seconds, the door fully opened and the three walked in.

Inside the very large room, there were many exercising equipment. Their were dumb-bells, weights, and much more all the size for Link. Susan had her very own 50ft tall punching-ball and fake ring, where she practiced hitting 50ft tall dummies. Insecto had very little, due to the fact she was 350ft tall. They would show her a video or two about exercising moves and she would follow the steps. The three went to their respected workout places and began their exercises.

After about an hour, everyone had taken a break and Link slowly walked up to Susan, who was sweating like a dog.

"You doin' okay?" Link asks. Susan fans herself for a moment. Her whole face was red from getting to hot.

"Yeah. Just a little hot! How about you? You're not looking so good!" Susan asks and Link notices that he is also sweating like a dog. Also, his arms were feeling sorta sore.

"Naw, I'm good. How about you Insecto?" Link directed his attention to Insecto, who roared something to him. He nodded at her comment.

"What'd she say?" Susan asked.

"Insecto said she's fine but a little tired after exercising for a whole hour!" Link said. Susan agreed and suddenly, a door opened up and Monger walked out.

"Hello Monsters, I see you got you fair share of exercise for today!" Monger greeted them. Susan and Link nodded while Insecto roared.

"When you all get back to your cells, we'll fetch you all some water" He said.

"Hey Monger? May I ask a question?" Susan asks.

"Yes Ginormica. Go ahead" Monger said. She gave him a "don't call me that" look.

"Well, why do we exercise? I mean, sure it's good for ya but this is basically the only thing we do other than talk and eat…or play cards!" Susan asked. Monger chuckled.

"Because, you all may be monsters but that doesn't mean we can't let you all waste here. You're still beings, and no being should just rot here" Monger said.

"_Oh yeah? What about the Invisible Man? Huh?" _Link growled under his breath. Susan smiled.

"Thanks General, I just wanted to know" She said and Monger made his way to a door but stopped before entering.

"Plus, we need you in tip top shape if Earth is ever threatened by aliens! Also, we you get the time…remember to take a shower!" Monger said, entered, and closed the door. Susan snorted.

"Why would aliens want to threaten Earth?" She asked Link and Insecto.

"Beats me!" Link said and Insecto roared. The three made their way back over to the large door and it began to open.

**Meanwhile IN SPACE far from Earth.**

We see a humongous space ship orbiting in space. All is quiet except for the humming of it. Bits and pieces of a destroyed planet float by the ship and what not. Inside the main room, a screen pops up showing the meteorite filled with quantonium passing by a few asteroids and heading toward Earth. Suddenly, a computer voice actives.

"Quantonium found. Beginning reanimation sequence" The computer voice hummed through the entire ship. The computer had a female voice. Suddenly, a pod slowly began to open, pouring out a purple mist. One tentacle comes down from the pod and begins to move around.

"Who dares to wake me?" An agitated voice said.

"Quantonium has been detected on a distant planet in the Omega Quadrant!" The computer's voice said.

"The Omega Quadrant? Lllllaaaaammmeeee!" The strange being said, showing much indication that he was bored.

"The trajectory of the Quantonium meteor has been traced to sector 72-4, the planet locally known as Earth" The computer voice said.

"Stupid Computer, it's not called Earth! It's E-arth! Get it right!" The being said in a calm but at the same time angry tone.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, can't you see? What a miserable-looking mud ball it is! Why wouldn't it be called E-arth!" He said and one of his tentacles started to type something in on a control panel.

"Send a robot probe!" He continued and retraced his tentacle foot back to let us see that he was upside down!

"Extract the Quantonium with extreme prejudice!--" He continued to say and fell down to the floor but quickly got back up.

"--I want it all! Every last drop!" He said with an evil grin.

"Yes, Gallaxhar" Gallaxhar's computer said and sent out a probe from the ship that started to make its way to Earth.

"Nothing can stand in my way now!" Gallaxhar said in a low but evil voice.

A/N: Do you like Chapter 2? Tell me if you get the thing I added to this chapter. It was a comment.


	3. Cameo's anyone?

**The Fish-Ape and the Giantess Part 3**

It was late at night. The wind was blowing easily and smoothly. Nothing made a sound except for the tree limbs brushing against the wind. The moon was shinning like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, a car drives up into a nice little spot.

Inside this car was Katie and her current boyfriend Jaques-Yves, but everyone called him Dr. C. for short. Why? Nobody knew. It just made since because Jaques did have a one-year doctor's degree at the current moment. He was a very tall man, standing at nearly 6'3. He had a pencil moustache growing and had brown hair. He had a some-what pointy nose and had brown/hazel eyes. He wore a black sweater with brown pants and had different colored lines going down them. He cleared his throat and turned his head toward Katie. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Katie, you've got a wonderful smile" Dr. C. said as he moved closer to her. Kate looked flattered and blushed.

"Thank you Jaques" Katie replied. Jaques smirks at Katie calling him by his real name.

"Katie? Why do you call me by my real name and not my nickname. You'd think after hearing the words "Dr. C." over and over again would cause you to become addicted to it!" Jaques said.

"It's because you've got a wonderful name Jaques and it's like music to my ears when I hear that name!" She said, moving closer to him. Jaques looks into her eyes and she looks into his.

"Really? Then you name's music too my ears as well" Jaques said in a loving voice. The two were inches apart and they leaned toward each other, ready to kiss. Right before their lips made contact, Gallaxhar's probe flew by them in a blaze of fire and landed farther ahead of the two. The two quickly pulled back to see what happened.

"Whoa!" The two both said at the same time. Katie jumped out of the car, eager to see what the thing that landed was.

"Come on Jaques! Let's go find out what that was!" Katie said and began to run toward the crash-site. Jaques got out of his car and ran toward her. He easily caught up with her and the two ran toward the probe.

Half-way there, Jaques trips over a worn down picket fence and falls face down onto the ground. He yells in pain and Katie stops dead in her tracks and races back to him.

"You all right?" Katie asks, very worried. She helps him up onto his two feet.

"Yes, I believe so. But, I think my ankle is broken" Jaques said as the two saw Jaques left foot twisted.

"You think you can make it?" Katie asks, but still very worried. He nods and begins to walk but suddenly, Katie picks him up with ease and walks toward the site. When the two make it, they see nothing but dust and a large crater. Large humming can be heard from the crater.

"Interesting!" Jaques said and then suddenly, a giant blue-colored robotic eye opens up and looks down at them. The two scream in fear.

_THE NEXT DAY_

It's in the middle of the day and the whole military is surrounding the robot. He looks down at tanks, helicopters, jets, and humans with weapons. News reporters talk about what is going on through their camera's that are being shown all over the globe. Suddenly, a helicopter lands and 7 people walk out. One was the president, he was surrounded by the other 6 men who wore nothing but black. He moves in front of them and holds up his hand to stop them.

"Wait, I must approach it alone. We must be peaceful and welcoming" The president said as guns filled up with ammo and so did the tanks and everything else. The 6 men nodded and the president made his way to a staircase that led to the robot's eye. He began to walk up it.

A few minutes pass and he is still walking up it.

Another few minutes pass by and he's still walking up the staircase. Army men are looking bored as time passes by. The president stops to take a breather and a helicopter stops beside him. A man comes out and gives him a glass of water. He drinks it and pours the rest down his back. The man gets back in the chopper and it flies off. The president finally reaches up to the robot's eye and everyone is silent. He gulps in fear and holds up the peace sign(or whatever it's called). The eye stares at him as he turns on a portable juke-box (you know what I mean). It starts to play Axel F and then as it starts, he presses the funk button and he goes crazy! He plays like a hard core rocker with his hands going wild. He kicks his shoes up against the podium while army men stare up at him in confusion. Some of the body guards bob their head to the music. After a few seconds, the president stops and pants, swinging his arms in the air. He pulls up his glasses back to his face, as they were about to fall off. The robot eye closes and suddenly, a hand extends from the robot.

It makes it way toward the president and the juke-box. The president reaches out his hand to make contact and right before he touches it, the robot hand smashes the juke-box. The president falls down in fear. The robot hand goes back inside and he begins to get out of the crater. The president makes a run for it as the robot begins to move out of the crater and onto land. Just before the foot is going to crush him, the president jumps forward and lands in the arms of the 6 body guards.

"Commander, do something violent!" The president ordered the commander.

"You heard him! Line them up!" The commander barked at the men and they began to fire at the robot as he moved. The men are about to get on the chopper but the president stops them. He takes three steps forward.

"So? That's how you're goin' play?" The president begins. Suddenly, he takes out a gun.

"Eat lead alien robot!" The president screams and fires three shots, only to hear a crunching and swallowing noise. The president looks dumb-struck.

"Huh? Well, he apparently does eat lead!" The president said to himself and the 6 men grab him and the president throws the gun away.

"I'm a brave president!" The guy yelled over and over again until they went into the chopper and it flew off.

Army men and tanks were throwing everything they had at the robot, but apparently it had a deflective shield.

"We're being pummeled down here! Call in air support!" A soldier screams into his walkie-talkie, just inches away from getting crushed by the robot's foot and runs off. The commander pulls a soldier close to him and yells for air support. With in seconds, they arrive and fire missiles right at the robot, but it has no effect to him.

"What'll we do! We're getting are butts handed to us!" A soldier screams toward his commander.

"Everyone, FALL BACK! I REPEAT, FALL BACK!" The commander screams loudly and everyone falls back as the robot advances toward them.

A/N: DR. C. CAMEO!!!!! LOL!! You all thought he wasn't goin' be in here? Didn't ya? Why Jaques? Because, that's his "supposedly" real name. I got the art book so yeah. Not sure if it's canon or not but oh well! You like?


	4. Derek? Derek? DEREK? Hate the guy!

**The Fish-Ape and the Giantess Part 4**

Susan slowly woke up from her steel bed at the ringing noise of her alarm. Susan sighed. She had dark circles around her pretty eyes. Why? Because she could hardly sleep last night since…today was her…almost one-month anniversary of almost getting married to Derek. Derek had been in her head all night last night and it made her not able to sleep. She missed her "almost" husband so much.

"If only there was a way I could turn back to normal" Susan said under her breath as the doors to her cell began to open up. She walked out when she had enough space to squeeze through.

The cells to Link and Insecto also opened up and they too came out. Link stretched as he took his seat at his table and stared up at Susan, who was sitting hunkered over and with her right fist in her cheek bone. She seemed to be staring off into space, thinking. He noticed how tired her face looked and how her eyes had dark circles around them.

"You okay Susan?" Link asked, slightly worried. Links' question snapped Susan back to reality and she looked down at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I asked if your feelin' okay" Link said.

"I'm fine" Susan said dryly and turned her attention to her left hand and sighed. Link was getting suspicious.

"_Something must be really wrong with her. I haven't since her like this since…the day after she met us!" _Link said to himself and started to climb up Susan's leg. He got up to her lap and then made his way up her side and then her shoulder. He slide down her left hand and fell onto the table. She stared at him for a second but brushed it off.

"Come on Sus., I know something's wrong! You've got that look in your eye…plus, you look like you didn't get a wink of sleep!" Link stated, pointing her darkened eyes.

"It's nothing Link!" She replied back. She really didn't want to tell Link about Derek. Why? Apparently Link has a dislike for him, heaven knows why since he's never met Derek before.

"Susan, I know your lying. Spit it out!" Link said in a serious tone. She sighed in defeat, knowing Link wouldn't stop asking until he won.

"It's about Derek" She said in a low voice. As soon as Link heard the name Derek, he rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Not that guy again!" Link said with a snort.

"Well of course him! He was my future husband Link! How could I not think of him!" Susan asked, with a hint of anger. He shrugged, not knowing how to answer the question.

"Today was "suppose" to be our one-month anniversary of getting married…that is--" Susan begins but Link cuts her out.

"--Until you became a 49foot giantess and was captured by the military and brought here?" He asked. She nodded.

"Figures! Can't get the dumb guy out of ya head!" Link said. Susan let out a tiny growl that only she could hear. She was not liking this morning at all. Insecto roared and Link glared at her.

"Please Insecto, I don't have a grudge against him!" Link said to her.

"Looks like it to me!" Susan said lowly. He caught and stared at her, confused.

"Really? How?" Link asks. Susan placed her left hand in front of her face and began to count off with her fingers.

"One, you insult him even though you've never met him. Two, you talk about how worthless he his. THREE, you say talk about how ugly he is even though you've never seen his face or what he looks like!" Susan said as she counted off the reasons. He shrugged.

"So, I just don't like the guy!" Link said.

"That I'd be able to understand but you haven't even met him ONCE!" Susan said and pounded a fist down onto the table.

"Link? What goes through that skull of yours? Really?" Susan asks.

"I…don't…know" He said with a shrug.

"Figures" Susan said dryly. Suddenly, their food arrived and so they began to eat.

"_If only she knew the true reason why I don't like the guy. Should I tell her? No. Not yet. When the times right I'll tell her. I wonder what's going on in the outside world right now?" _Link asked himself as he chewed a fish head off and swallowed it.

A/N: You like this chapter? No? Yes?…YES-NO? I make myself laugh. Ha ha ho ho! Joy and stuff! Boring chapter but oh well! How many of my stories aren't boring? Hhhhmmm?


	5. Monsters Versus Aliens thingy

**The Fish-Ape and the Giantess Part 5**

A man ran down a clear white corridor. He was breathing hard and he had many papers and files in his two arms. One almost falls out of his grip but he's able to catch it before it can hit the floor. He runs up to a metal door and places his hand on an identifier, which glows as it studies his hand and approves it. Next he does his foot, nose, tongue, and then his…butt?

As soon as he pulls up his pants, the door opens up and he runs in and walks down the staircase. Many people are seated at a large table discussing the alien robot attack. Most bicker about what to do with the robot and what it wants. In the far right at the edge, the President was bent over in his seat and his right hand covered much of his face.

"Hang it all! What's the use! It's a disaster!" The president said as he got up from his seat and walked over to two red buttons on the wall. His hand was on the left one and was about to press it. Everyone got up from their seat, desperate enough to run up to him but all they could do was yell…"Stop!" or "No!", or "Don't do it!"

The President looked confused so the closest person to him begin to explain.

"That button launches all of our nuclear missiles!" The man desperately explained.

"Well, which button gets me a latte?" The president asked. A nerd pushed up his glasses, which were about to fall off.

"That would be the other one, sir!" The nerd said, clapping his hands together. The President sighed and face palmed himself. He walked over to other button and pressed it. It immediately started to make his latte.

"What idiot designed this thing?" He asked, very serious.

"You did, sir" The nerd responded to his question. The president shrugged.

"Fair enough. Wilson, fire somebody!" He said.

"Yes , sir, Mr. President!" Wilson said and ran off to fire somebody. The president grabbed his latte as soon as it finished pouring the last drop.

"Listen up! I'm not going to go down in history as the president who was in office when the world came to an end, so somebody think of something, and think of it fast!" The president said toward all the others in the room. He takes a sip of his latte and looks impressed.

"That's a good cup of joe!" He said out loud.

"Mr. President?" A voice called from up top the staircase. Everyone turns their heads and looks up at the staircase to see Monger pulling up his pants and zipping them.

"Not only do I have an idea, I have a plan!" Monger said to all of them. He jumps off the staircase and a parachute comes out of his backpack. Once he gets close to the ground, he takes off the backpack and he begins to walk up to the president.

"Now, conventional weapons have no effect on this thing, and we know nukes ain't an option" Monger stated as he walked up to the president.

"Um…sure they are. I just…" The president began and placed his hand on the left button. Everyone quickly gets out of their seats and yell…"Stop!" or "Wait!", or "Don't do it!". Monger grabs hold of him and leads away from the button of doom.

"I'm not gonna kid you, Mr. President. These are dark times. The odds are against us. We need a Hail Mary pass. We need raw power! We need…" Monger said, his voice very serious and he grabs the President by the collar and leans closer to him, ready to finish his sentence.

"…monsters" Monger says above a whisper. He lets go of the President, who looks a little freaked out. The idea quickly hits him.

"Monsters! Of course! It's so simple!…" The President begins and walks toward his seat but stops as if he's not understanding.

"…I…I'm not following you" He finishes his statement and slumps down into his chair, confused. Monger shoulders slump a little but quickly regain their toughness.

"Over the last 50 years, I have captured monsters on the rampage…," Monger begin as he walked toward a very large screen and made a fist as he said rampage.

"…and locked them up in a secret prison facility" He finishes his statement and the screen turns black and white and the Area 52 symbol shows up on the screen. Everyone looks at the screen with great interest expect for the President, who quickly copies the others pose, looking as if he was interested as well.

"So secret that the mere mention of its name is a federal offense" Monger begins again. The man beside the president peers over to the guy next to him.

"Is he talking about Area Fifty…" The man begins but is suddenly hit with a dart that loges into his neck. The man grabs his neck and falls out of his chair, with his feet still on the table.

"Mr. President, say hello to Insectosaurus!" Monger said as he turned around to face the black and white screen. The screen turned into a video tape that was currently frozen. It showed the image of Insectosaurus about to chomp a building in half. A girl standing at the far end screams in fright and drops what ever she's holding.

"Miss Ronson, please" Monger said, annoyed. She began to pick up her things.

"Nuclear radiation turned her from a small grub into a 350-foot-tall monster that attacked Tokyo!" Monger said as the video showed Insecto as a tiny grub and then transformed into what she is now and also showing her attacking Tokyo. The video tape switched to the next monster.

"Here we have the Missing Link" Monger stated. It showed an image of Link, who looked very pissed off at the moment. He looked as if he was about to attack whoever was holding the camera that made the image. Miss Ronson again screams in fear and drops her things.

"A 20,000-year-old frozen fish-ape who was thawed out by scientists. He escaped and went on a rampage through his old watering hole" Monger stated as it showed the video of Link frozen in a block of ice and later escaping from it. Then, it showed him at a beach with people running away from him and he turns to look into the camera and snarls at it.

People stare at each other as the next and last video begins. They have worried expressions on their faces.

"And, our latest addition, Ginormica!" Monger said proudly as the screen showed Susan in her torn wedding dress and fighting back the military. Ronson screams AGAIN in freaking fear and drops her things. Monger loses his cool.

"Will someone get her out of here!" Monger screams loudly and footsteps could be heard along with a door slamming shut.

"Thank you" He said quietly but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Monger regains his coolness back and relaxes. After five seconds another girly high-pitched scream is heard and everyone looks at who screamed. Turned out it was the president. Everyone gave him a weird look.

"WHAT! I spilled my latte over my good shoes?!" The president said, trying to defend himself. Monger regained himself and looked back at the video.

"Her entire body radiates from pure energy, giving her enormous strength and size. Sir, these three monsters are our best and only chance to defeat that robot!" Monger said as he began to walk up to the president and images of the three monsters appeared all over the screens of the room.

"Don't we already have an alien problem, General? I don't think we need a monster problem, too!" A nerd beside the president protested as the General walked up him.

"You got a better idea, nerd?" Monger said very seriously and gave him a wedgie. People flinched back at seeing the nerd being handed a wedgie. Monger begins to walk up to the President.

"OK. Stay were you are!" The president said in fear and jumped behind his chair, in fear of also getting a wedgie. But, he gets up when Monger does nothing and he straightens his tie.

"General, I propose we go forward with your monsters-versus-aliens idea…thingy" The president said, getting confused.

A/N: You like??? Don't forget to answer the poll on my profile. If you do I'll be very happy and I'll give you a cookie with free cheese to boot!


	6. FREEDOM FTW! But with a twist

The Fish-Ape and the Giantess Part 6

_To Mattie Scary: Free cookies and cheese to boot my friend! Why? Because you're my constant reviewer! You make me feel happy right now! So, joy to you friend! And, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

At Area 52, Link and Susan were currently playing a game of cards while listening to some old folk music. Insecto was watching by the sidelines and seemed to be trying to figure out who was winning. Apparently, it was Susan as a smile never left her face…and the fact that she only had one card left.

"Do you have any two's?" She asked Link, who had two cards in his right hand. He shook his head and she smiled.

"Do you have any three's?" He asked. She shook her head and frowned. When Susan wasn't looking, Link winked at Insecto, which she took as the signal. She slowly started to make her way behind Susan, but being 350 feet tall really give her a disadvantage, as every time she made a tiptoe toward her, the ground shook horribly. Susan quickly turned her head toward Insecto and caught what was going on. She shook her head.

"Not this time Insecto! You're not going to help Link win like the last times!" Susan said to her and she roared something. Susan turned her attention back toward her card game with Link.

"Got any four's Link?" She asked. He nodded and placed his four down on his small pile of cards. Susan bit her lip in fear of losing. Now, both were down to their last card.

"Got any nine's?" He asked. She shook her head.

"You?"

"Nope!" He said as he shrugged.

"Any seven's?" She asked. Link's face beamed up with a huge grin. He slammed his card down onto the table and revealed a seven. Susan frowned in defeat.

"HA! I win! Boo-ya!" Link cheered and did a victory dance. She smiled and rolled her eyes as he did the fish (or whatever it's called). She placed her card down onto the table.

"Okay Mister Fish, no need to get all hyped up over winning a card game" She said and chuckled. Link got up from his position and climbed up to her head.

"Yeah, but I didn't cheat THIS time!" Link protested.

"Okay, that's true! For once you didn't cheat…though you were about too so it doesn't count!" Susan said, smirking.

"WHAT! Of course it counts!" Link said with a pout. Susan pats his head.

"I'm just teasin' with you Link!" Susan said and Link sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Link jumped off her head and landed on her table.

"I've been wondering? How much has the world changed? It's been a good fifty years since I've seen the outside world……and a very gorgeous woman like you Susan!" Link commented with a wink. She snorted and blushed at the same time.

"I'm not really sure myself Link! It's been about more than a month since I've been here ssssooooooo……yeah! I've sorta forgotten about certain things back home!" Susan said, blushing very hard from embarrassment.

"Wow, that sucks!" Link said.

"Tell me about it! Who knows what's going on out in the real world right now! Hell, I don't even remember who our president is because I've been here for so long!" Susan whined. Link laughed a little at her last comment and sighed. The room became eerily silent. Both monsters tilted their heads down and stared at whatever their eyes met first.

"I miss the outside world" She said lowly, almost in a whisper.

"Me too. Let's face it Sus., we're never getting out of here. No monster has ever gotten out of here! Not today and surely not tomorrow!" Link said in defeat. Suddenly, a door opened up and Monger drove in on his jeep. He had a confident smile on his face.

"Pack your bags monsters! Your getting out of here!" Monger's voice boomed and all three of them stared at him with confused looks.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Monger, Link, and Susan were on a moving platform and it was making its way toward the docking area. Monger had just told the two what their job was.

"So, you want me, Susan, and Insecto to fight a giant alien robot that's destroying everything in its path? And if we succeed, the president will allow us our freedom?" Link asked, bewildered.

"Affirmative!" Monger said. Susan sighed dreamily.

"Oh, I can't wait to get back with Derek and be in his arms! Or, he'll been in mine…that is" Susan said, looking down at the two. Link grew a smile and sighed.

"I can't wait to get back to Coca Beach! You know, freaking everybody out! You'll have to try it out Susan!" Link stated with a dreamily sigh.

"Um……maybe Link" Susan said, not too keen on the idea and scaring innocent people. When the three arrived to the docking area, they got into a plane big enough for Susan to fit in. Within a few seconds, the plane took off and up out of Area 52, while Insecto was being carried by a few planes who luckily had her hypnotized at the moment.

**30 Minutes Later**

In San Francisco, cars were backed up on the Golden Gate Bridge as army men tried to get things under control. Quite a few where shouting out through mega phones. Suddenly, the plane holding our heroes flies by the scene. The plane continues on and they begin to land down on a large road, which the robot was towards. The planes lands and the door opens up.

"Lets move out!" Monger commanded and drove his jeep out onto the road. As soon as the two monsters got out, they were hit with a full blast of the nice cool warm air that was swimming through San Francisco. Both had their mouths agape with awe as they took in their scenery. Everything was so very peaceful, well other than the giant footsteps and the plane's humming. Susan quickly got excited as she remember where she and Link were.

"This is San Francisco! It's not to far from my home in Modesto!" Susan cheered happily. Link walked up to Monger.

"Has the Earth gotten warmer? I'd REALLY like to know that! It'd be a great convenient truth!" Link said but stopped as he and looked at what was ahead of him. Susan also did the same thing, both had their mouths open in awe and shock. Their, about 55 feet away from them, was a giant robot that looked to be 400 feet tall.

"Son of a fried fish-stick!" Was all Link could mutter in too much shock.

_To be continued…_

A/N : ZOMG… I updated! Woot! Plus,… holy Flagnar! I added a curse word, but then again this is rated T so ya. I shall now bring more language into this story but not to much! Hope you like! And don't forget to go to my poll if your reading this! Chow dudes!


End file.
